


That Was An Accident

by anonymousmikeyway



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmikeyway/pseuds/anonymousmikeyway
Summary: Mikey's just trying to jack off but he lands on the wrong picture
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Mikey Way/Gerard Way
Kudos: 31





	That Was An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I had too strong of a mental image in my head while writing this

Mikey sits in his room, just barely rubbing his dick through his underwear. He scrolls through his phone, staring at some pictures he's downloaded of hot guys in compromising poses. Nothing's really getting him goin, but he's determined to get off. He's been think about it all day and there's no way that he's not gonna do something now that he's able to. 

He shifts his focus for a second to touch himself more. He parts his lips and lets out a slow breath as he tilts his head back and pushes down on himself with a bit more pressure. He glances back down at his phone and gasps, "Shit!" 

Now frozen in a very awkward surprise, he stares at the picture of Gerard on his phone that he had ended up scrolling to. It was a picture of himself that Gerard had taken on Mikey's phone, apparently. He lets out an uneven breath after realizing he was holding it in, then moves his thumb slightly, going to scroll back to the porn he had downloaded, but he stops. He stares at the picture of his brother a second longer before gently sliding his hand down his dick and sighing deeply. He's getting harder. 

He glances around his room and pulls down his underwear a bit. He isn't sure exactly what he's doing, but his body is going through the motions. Albeit slower and more anxiously than usual, but it's still just his regular process. 

His eyes shift back down to the picture on his phone. He whimpers slightly and bites his lip. He quickly spits a bit on his hand and then gets straight to stroking up and down his dick. His moans start fast, surprising him with how loud they are. He purses his lips together and continues to stare at the picture. His eyes are completely glued to it, actually. He starts analyzing every part of it. The shape and color of Gerard's eyes, the creases in his face, his hand in a little peace sign by his face... He just can't stop staring. His strokes have gotten faster, more desperate. His hips buck up a bit and he allows himself to let out a deep moan. 

And that just sets his brain off. He goes even faster and lets himself fuck into his hand as he starts gasping and whimpering, all the while not taking his eyes off his phone. He can feel himself almost completely letting go, all he's thinking about is getting off. That, and Gerard. Gerard and his beautiful hands and his gorgeous voice and his perfect fucking smile and his laugh and...

He needs more. Now. 

He goes to the camera roll on his phone, not taking his other hand off his dick. There might be a better photo he can look at. He scrolls for a second before he finds it. 

"Fuck, Gee..." It's a picture that they took together. Gerard's hand is in Mikey's hair and he's pressing a gross, sloppy kiss to his cheek. He remembers exactly how disgusting and spitty it was, but looking at it now... 

His breathing gets heavier. Heavier and faster. He's whimpering little pleas to the Gerard he's imagining touching him right now, calling him a pretty boy and looking at him with those gorgeous eyes. He knows it won't take much more. He strokes faster and faster and faster and-- 

He has to fight to keep his eyes open. He wants to squeeze them shut as he cums and his whole body tenses and shakes, but he doesn't want to stop looking at Gerard. He bites his lip hard to keep himself quiet and stares directly into his eyes. 

Then his body goes limp. He lies there, chest heaving and legs still shaking. He doesn't know if he wants to think about what just happened to figure out why it happened or if he wants to run from it as fast as he can. But he does know one thing. 

"I need to take a god damn shower."


End file.
